Halloween in crazy
by The Royal Cat
Summary: Ichigo et ces amis décident de fêter Halloween dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais comment y arriver avec une bande de tarés venus tout droit du Hueco Mundo et de la soul Society ? Séquestration/Vi*l/blagues débiles, vous êtes prévenus...
1. Shopping

_**Titre :** Halloween in crazy_

_**Rating : **M _

**_genre : _**_humour principalement_**_ /_**_Je m'excuse d'avance pour le contenu de ma fic qui dépasse le seuil de la débilité profonde._

_**Disclamair :** Ba nan c'est impossible, sinon Bleach serait entré dans la catégorie Hard Yaoï._

_**Note de l'auteur horrifié d'avoir osé poster cette fic : **Au départ il était convenu que je fasse un One-Shoot, mais vu que je n'ai toujours pas fini et que j'ai déjà fait plus de 2O pages et bien j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de la séparer en deux ou trois parties d'_où_ la publication en avance. Bon je vais arrêté avec mes explications foireuses et vous laisse lire ce monstrueux tissu de conneries que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider de publier..E_t encore là sa va, c'est les chapitres suivants qui sont les pires ! Oh mon Dieu mais comment j'ai fais pour pour écrire sa...__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Partie 1 : Shopping.<em>**

_*__**BIIIIIIIP**__.BWHA HA HA HA HA HA à tous les justiciers Karakuraïzers ! Don Kan'onji le Magnifique en direct de The Spirit Radio ! Il est 7H43, allé debout bandes de petits polissons, il faut que vous soyez prêt pour chasser the bad spirits ! Et oui car aujourd'hui nous sommes le Lundi 31 Octobre. Et que fêtons-nous en ce beautiful day ? HALLOWEEN ! Oh Great ! It is fabulous to…_**SBAM***

Le radioréveil fit un magnifique vol plané à travers la pièce avant d'aller s'écraser dans un bruit sourd contre le mur et de s'éteindre, sous les soupirs de soulagement des deux auteurs de cette acte de barbarie. Malheureusement pour eux, la machine était plus coriace qu'elle en avait l'air et au bout de 10 minutes de silence…

_* __**SCHRRRR..**__. Spirits are always with you! __BWHA HA HA….*_

-Cero !

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que le petit appareil finisse désintégré après qu'une intense lumière rouge est envahie la chambre . L'individu aux cheveux bleu poussa un grognement de satisfaction et alla confortablement se recouché contre le corps de sa tendre moitié. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et se releva avec difficulté pour inspecté les dégâts, regardant avec un air consterné le parquet noirci et les derniers restes de plastique brûlé du défunt radioréveil.

-Putain Grimmjow t'aurais pu viser un peu mieux ! Tu viens de me bousillé le parquet là ! Le réprimanda le roux.

L'intéressé se contenta de lui répondre par un léger grognement tout en enserrant sa taille de ces bras musclé. Se fichant éperdument de l'énième reproche que son amant venait de lui faire. Avec un soupir, Ichigo tenta de se lever mais le bleuté ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder cette faveur.

-Mais…Mais lâche moi ! Je dois aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Hm non, reste encore un peu Ichi…Marmonna Grimmjow en le serrant encore plus contre lui.

Attendri, le shinigami lui caressa la tête avec affection. Voilà près d'un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Un an qu'ils se tapaient mutuellement dessus avec amour, un an qu'il tentait vainement de résister à ces assauts ou il finissait toujours par craquer et se retrouver dans des positions plus que gênantes. (Souvenez-vous la visite surprise de cette chère gourdasse d'Orihime au moment crucial!) Bref, la vie avec le sexta n'était vraiment pas de tout repos…

-Bon sa suffit maintenant ! Protesta Ichigo, quand son amant tenta de lui enlever le seul et unique morceau de tissus qu'il gardait pour dormir. En l'occurrence son caleçon à motif fraises que celui-ci lui avait si gentiment offert pour son anniversaire et qu'il adorait le voir porter sous prétexte que cela lui faisait « un joli p'tit cul ».

Réussissant à se dégager des griffes du fauve, notre roux dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et arriva en un temps record dans la cuisine sous l'œil surpris de Pantera, le chat de Grimmjow. Cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais il crevait de jalousie envers cet animal qu'il qualifiait de démoniaque. Car à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'attraper pour lui donner une correction magistrale en guise de paiement pour ces chaussures bousillées et sentant désormais l'urine, Cette sale bête courrait se réfugier auprès du Sexta et faisait en sorte que se soit LUI qui soit accusé d'être un « sadique persécutant de pauvres petits chatons sans défense » et qu'il n'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi « cruel »et « sans cœur ». Pff ! On aura tout vu ! Résultat, ils s'étaient violement disputés pendant deux jours, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow n'en puisse plus de dormir dans le canapé et vienne quémander en rampant des câlins à l'amour de sa vie tout en promettant d'être moins laxiste envers l'animal.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le bleuté daigna enfin à sortir de son antre et arriva d'un pas trainant dans la cuisine où Ichigo s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner dans toute sa grâce et sa splendeur naturel…C'est-à-dire, en lâchant un long bâillement sonore tout en se curant les oreilles et tout sa bien sur dans le plus simple appareil. Bref, en mode total Grimmjow-attitude quoi…. (Je me damnerais pour voir Grimmjow à poil le matin !)

-Tu veux de la confiture ou du Nutella sur tes pancakes ? Lui demanda Ichigo en se retournant. Hé non mais tu pourrais au moins te mettre quelque sur le dos pour venir manger, exhibitionniste !

-J'aime pas les vêtements humains, sa me serre et c'est inconfortable. Et puis me dis pas que t'aimes pas s'que tu vois là…Répondit le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

- ….Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Nutella ou confiture ?

-J'aime quand tu joues les coincés Berry, tu ne peux pas savoir comme sa m'excite...NUTELLA ! Hurla t-il en voyant qu'Ichigo était sur le point de lui envoyer sa poêle dans la figure, pancakes inclus.

Après avoir prit leurs petit déjeuner et après que Grimmjow fût contraint de s'habiller sous la menace d'une poêle Tefal, nos deux tourtereaux s'installèrent confortablement devant la grande télévision écran plasma trônant majestueusement dans le salon (caprice de Grimmjow fasciné par l'idée que des petits personnages puissent se mouvoir à l'intérieur d'une boite….No comment) et jouèrent joyeusement à Resident Evil 4 (sur wii !). Mais le rire de psychopathe du bleuté massacrant de pauvres zombies sans défense (ou presque =_=) fût interrompue par le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Et oh, surprise ! Qui voila ? Mais c'est la rousse stupide aux gros seins qui dit « Kurosaki-Kun ! » plus vite que son ombre…Inoue Orihime ! (les lecteurs : Oh noooon ! l'auteure : Oh siiiiii ! *rire sadique*)

-Kurosakiiiii-kuuun ! Grimminouuuu ! Coucou c'est moi, je vous ai apporté pleins de petits gâteaux fait maison pour célébré ce merveilleux Halloween ! Chantonna-t-elle en franchissant le pas de la porte.

Les conséquences de cette acte : Grimmjow se fit bouffer par l'horrible poisson géant boursouflé étant l'un des Boss du jeu (pauvre Grimmy, je compatis vraiment…), Ichigo eu un rire nerveux et tenta vainement de se jeter discrètement par la fenêtre, tentative qui échoua lamentablement car il se prit les pieds dans Pantera qui en profita évidement pour lui planter ces charmantes petites griffes dans son mollet gauche et lui faire manger le parquet. Paix à leurs âmes…

Mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu ! Car derrière la gourdasse se tenait Rukia la meilleure amie d'Ichigo, Renji, Ulquiorra alias Aspirine-sama (Non non il n'était pas mort, juste en congé maladie...), Chad et Iceberg-man, pardon je voulais dire Messire Byakuya Kuchiki qui a décidé par on ne sait qu'elle miracle (ou malédiction) ne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence frigorifique dans cette fic chaleureuse et…complètement barge.

-Salut Ichigo ! La salua joyeusement Rukia. On ne vous dérange pas ? Désolé de passer comme ça à l'improviste mais on voulait vous proposer de venir nous accompagner faires les magasins de costumes pour halloween, ça vous tente ?

-Pourquoi pas…Et puis sa fera prendre l'air à cet excité de Grimmjow.

-Hein ? Tu m'as appelé Ichi ? Brailla le concerné depuis le salon et qui tentait depuis tout a leur de faire crever le plus discrètement possible Orihime en lui infligeant une forte pression d'énergie spirituel. Mais comme l'instinct de survie de celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de ses fonctions déjà très limitées, elle se contenta donc de lui sourire niaisement en croyant que le regard rempli de haine de l'espada n'était autre qu'un message de paix et d'amour.

Et c'est ainsi que notre charmant petit groupe se mit en route pour le centre ville à la recherche de THE costume d'halloween qui leur correspondrait, enfin ça comme on dit « tout est relatif »…

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre si ce n'est que Grimmjow se montra un peu réticent à monter dans le bus, jugeant que « cet immonde tas de ferraille avançant à la vitesse d'un escargot atrophié de la bave » (okay, cette comparaison était pourrie j'en conviens…)ne méritait pas qu'il y mette un seul pied, sauf bien sur quand il croisa le regard de son bien aimé lui promettant milles et une souffrances éternelles s'il commençait à se la jouer en mode« Aïzen »(mais si ! Môssieur je-suis-un-beau-gosse-complétement-mégalo-et-surpu issant-et-je-te-détruit-le-monde-en-une-fraction-d e-seconde-si-tu-ne-m'apporte-pas-mon-thé-au-jasmin -tout-de-suite. Aïzen est Théophile, vous en doutiez ? Bon je sens que je vais arrêter les parenthèses de trois km de long, je commence à avoir des crampes aux doigts)

Doooonc la petite crise de Grimmjow passée, nos huit amis s'installèrent aussi confortablement qu'ils le purent sur les sièges métalliques du bus, Ichigo à côté de son arrancar stressé de devoir monter dans une boite de conserve, Rukia, Iceberg-man,Chad, Ulquiorra et la chose rousse se mirent au fond faute de place. Quand à Renji, celui-ci s'assit à côté d'une vieille dame que lui et le bleuté reconnurent trop tard comme étant la cinglée au déambulateur et qui tenta (une fois de plus) de les empalé avec ledit déambulateur jusqu'à l'arrêt suivant, où elle se leva pour partir en prenant bien soin de leur écraser les pieds au passage avant de sortir de l'habitacle avec un petit air de satisfaction sur son visage ridé.

Arrivé à destination, la bande s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le magasin de déguisement le plus proche et se séparèrent par petit groupe pour mieux faciliter leurs recherches.

Byakuya et sa sœur partirent donc ensemble en ayant chacun pour objectif de trouver un costume de l'empereur des algues (le monstrueux biscuit créée par Bya) et de Chappy. Ulquiorra et Orihime prirent la direction opposée, Renji et Chad partirent chacun de leurs côté et évidement comme il s'agit ici d'une fic dont le couple principal est Grimmjow et Ichigo, nos deux tourtereaux filèrent donc tout les deux dans un coin sombre pour faire des cochonneries…Et non je plaisante ! Le lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite mes chers petits, kufufu…

-Nii-san ! Nii-san ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Oh mon Dieu il est magnifique !

-Qui a-t-il Rukia ? Demanda avec flegme Iceberg-man, arrêtant soudainement son analyse très pointue d'un tablier en forme de faux seins qui lui semblait d'un genre plus que douteux mais par qui il était irrémédiablement attiré (Ah ah ! Un lapsus révélateur mon cher Bya ? ), Avant de se tourner avec nonchalance vers sa sœur.

-Il faut absolument que tu l'essayes ! Je t'en conjure nii-san !

-Mais…

-Ah, voilà une cabine d'essayage… Je compte sur toi !

Et c'est ainsi que le pauvre Byakuya se retrouva enfermé dans un espace minuscule, seul, avec entre les mains une chose non identifié et qui ne lui inspiré rien de bon…

* * *

><p><em>Du côté d'Ulquiorra et d'Orihime…<em>

-J'ai dis non,_ femme._

-Mais aller, fait un effort ! Je suis sure que tu seras trop choupinou dedans !

-…

-Bon c'est décidé je te le prends. Kyaaa ce que tu va être mignon comme sa ! S'extasia la rousse en sautillant bêtement autour de lui, serrant sa trouvaille entre ces deux protubérances mammaires.

-Il est absolument hors de question que je porte cette chose.

-Ba pourquoi ?

-Car je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Répliqua notre aspirine-sama d'un ton morne.

-Ah ah ah ! Mais voyons Ulqui-chan, c'est sa l'intérêt de Halloween. Se déguiser !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Parce que tu ne l'as encore jamais fêté ! Allé viens, je suis sure que nous allons bien nous amuser ! Piailla-t-elle en l'entrainant au rayon cuisine. (Adieu Ulqui, Grimmjow sera ravi d'apprendre les conséquences de ton décès prématuré.)

* * *

><p><em>Du côté de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo…<em>

-….Avoue le…T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule c'est sa hein ?

Ichigo, le visage colérique, se tenais contre l'un des rayonnages les bras croisés. Ils étaient venus pour quoi déjà ? Ah ouai, pour chercher un déguisement pour Halloween…Un déguisement qui est sensé faire peur non ? Mais alors pourquoi, ô grand Dieu pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il choisisse celui-ci en particulier ?

-Mais Ichi…

-Va te faire foutre avec ton costume de citrouille Grimmjow !

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux me prendre là… Contre ce rayonnage ? lui demanda Grimmjow, un sourire de pervers dégénéré jusqu'aux oreilles et ces grand yeux bleu pétillant d'une joie à peine dissimulé.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, cette imbécile faisait vraiment tout pour le faire sortir de ces gonds aujourd'hui. Encore un peu, et il ne pourra plus empêcher ces mains de venir se poser sur la gorge du sexta pour l'étrangler dans les plus brefs délais. Si celui-ci ne l'a pas avant ça déjà plaqué contre l'un des rayonnages pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages évidement…

Ruminant ces menaces de mort, ces yeux vagabondèrent inconsciemment sur les divers déguisements exposés et s'arrêtèrent bientôt d'eux même sur...Non…son amant n'allait jamais accepté de porter un truc pareil ! Pourtant sa lui irait tellement bien… Surtout cette mignonne petite queue en fourrure…ah ! Mais...Mais c'est merveilleux tout ça ! Ils ont même les oreilles et le collier assortis !

-Euh…Ichi…Arrête de ricaner comme sa, tu me fais légèrement flippé là. On dirait ton hollow et ça c'est très mauvais signe. Une petite rechute peut être ?

-Griiiiiimjoooooow…Chantonna Ichigo d'une voix doucereuse, mon adoraaable petit arrancar…

-Je…Je peux savoir s'que c'est que le truc que tu tiens dans tes mains ? Et…Mais pourquoi tu t'approches de moi comme sa et avec cette chose ? Non Ichigo…Alors là ne compte pas sur moi pour porter ça !

-Aller, si tu le mets je te promets de porter ton costume de citrouille, lui susurra d'une voix suave la fraise perfide, et même que je ne mettrais aucun vêtement en dessous, comme sa tu n'auras juste qu'à tirer sur la fermeture éclair pour pouvoir en profiter.

-C'est du chantage ! S'indigna le bleuté en essuyant d'un revers de la main un léger filet de sang coulant de son nez.

-Ben voyons, fallait pas commencer à me provoquer. Ricana le roux de manière triomphante. Allé zou ! Dans la cabine d'essayage !

Les clients du magasin crurent bien que l'endroit était hanté en entendant le cri déchirant que poussa un certain espada en proie à son cruel destin. (D'accord je vais aussi arrêter de faire dans le mélo parce que là…)

Quelques heures plus tard la petite bande se retrouva au rayon hygiène, chacun ayant trouvé son bonheur ou plutôt son malheur dans la plus grande majorité des cas, à part peut être…

-Ba Renji pourquoi t'as pas de déguisement ? Demanda Rukia.

-Y'en avait aucun qui était assez bien pour cacher ta sale tronche de cake l'ananas ? Ricana Grimmjow. Ou bien peux être que c'est tout simplement parce que t'es déjà déguisé naturellement avec tous tes tatouages sur la face et ta crête rouge.

-Ah non mais tu peux parler ! Moi au moins je ne m'amuse pas à gueulé comme un taré dans un magasin bondé ! En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner ton déguisement sur toi, mon petit chaton…

Chad dût retenir Grimmjow de justesse avant que celui-ci n'aille tuer à mains nues le shinigami contre le rayonnage des serviettes hygiéniques. (Et bien au moins ils auront de quoi éponger le sang…Mes plus profondes excuses pour cette plaisanterie d'un genre plus que douteux)

-Grimmjow sa suffit ! Non mais vous vous croyez où là ? En maternelle ? Hurla Ichigo.

-Ba nan on est dans le magasin de déguisement situé dans…

-Ta gueule Renji ! Firent les autres en cœur.

Celui-ci se mit à bouder sous le regard narquois de Grimmjow qui essayait en vain de se libérer de l'emprise du colosse pour aller éclater la gueule de cet abruti. Non mais oh ! On ne traiter pas le Grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack de « chaton » sans en subir les conséquences !

Et c'est là que la lumière fût dans le cerveau d'Ichigo, lorsque le bleuté donna un violent coup d'épaule dans une rangée de papiers toilettes soigneusement empilés les uns sur les autres et qui roulèrent aux pieds du rouquin avec un bruit mou.

-Et ben bravo, c'est malin ! S'exclama Rukia à l'adresse du sexta, maintenant on a plus qu'a tout rama…

Elle s'était figée en voyant une lueur d'amusement passée dans le regard d'Ichigo. Les autres l'imitèrent et regardèrent bientôt Renji et le rouleau de papier toilette, le papier toilette, Renji,Renji , le papier toilette…ENFIN MERDE ! Vous avez compris. (Remarquez le beau jeu de mots.)

Le pauvre ananas ignorant encore le sort funeste qui lui était réservé, se contenta de cligner stupidement des yeux et de dire un « ben quoi ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà...<strong>

**Vos impressions ?** _***prépare une corde et un tabouret***_

**La suite arrive bientôt...**


	2. Porte à porte

**Voici la suite de mon One-Shoot d'Halloween, l'aboutissement de toute ma folie !**

**Présence d'un léger lemon dans ce chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews même si je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'y répondre en ce moment.**

**Ah et excusez aussi mon léger retard.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span>2-Porte à porte<span>

Un peu plus tard, en début de soirée, notre petit groupe avait finit tout ces achats et était maintenant prêt pour faire du porte à porte. Et oui, ils avaient beau ne plus être en âge de faire sa, il a été décrété par l'auteure (complètement barge) de cette fic qu'ils iraient faire du porte à porte déguisé avec les autres petits enfants point.

Et c'est ainsi que nous retrouvons devant la porte d'une maison inconnue un Ichigo transformé en citrouille et dont les cheveux s'accordaient à merveille avec son costume, un Byakuya tout de rose vêtu avec de grandes oreilles et une petite queue en forme de pompon, (si vous n'aviez pas saisi, il s'agit là d'un parfait spécimen de Chappy) Un Renji momifié au PQ contre son gré, Batman ou plutôt devrais je dire « Batulquiqui», Un superbe loup garou aux cheveux bleus ayant l'air plus renfrogné que d'habitude ainsi qu'une princesse dont on ne distingué plus la tête à cause de son corset qui remonté ces deux airbags à outrance, ah et n'oublions pas non plus Frankenstein alias Chad et Rukia Kuchiki la sorcière.

-Des bonbons ou un sort ? Scandèrent-il quand une veille dame leur ouvrit la porte après qu'ils eurent sonné.

- Ouai ! dit Grimmjow en tendant brutalement son sac, des bonbons ou on te casse la gueule la vieille ?

Mais tout ce qu'il récolta fût un énième coup de déambulateur (et oui le retour !) de la part de l'innocente vieille dame profondément offusquée par ce manque total de délicatesse. Puis après les avoir copieusement insulté, elle claqua la porte et s'enferma à double tour pour se protéger de « ces jeunes voyous sans aucune éducation ». Notre joyeuse petite bande se retrouva donc sur le trottoir, leurs sacs vides et Grimmjow voyant trente-six citrouilles.

- Aller c'est pas grave, deuxième essai ! Encouragea Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la maison voisine.

Mais là encore ils essuyèrent un refus. Ils essayèrent encore et encore mais partout la réponse était la même : « vous avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire bande de jeunes arriérés ? Foutez le camp de mon palier ou sinon j'appelle les flics ! ». Il y en avait même un qui avait lâché son chien sur Grimmjow et le pauvre sexta avait été contraint de se réfugier dans un arbre en feulant et en promettant au propriétaire de l'animal une souffrance pire que la mort.

Epuisé et les muscles endoloris suite aux nombreuses morsures et coups de balais (ainsi que de déambulateur ne l'oublions pas.). Le groupe décida de faire une pause devant une grande maison blanche à l'aspect plutôt aristocratique.

-Putain j'en peux plus les mecs…Dit Renji essoufflé. Argh, je sens plus mon dos ! En plus on n'a pas réussit à avoir une seule friandise.

-Quand cette mascarade se terminera t'elle enfin ? Demanda d'un ton exaspéré Byakuya qui commençait à en avoir marre de voir Ichigo et Grimmjow pouffant de rire à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient passer devant eux en agitant ces oreilles et sa mignonne petite queue (le pompon, pas autre chose bandes d'obsédés !).

-…Je veux rentrer .Se contenta de dire Batulquiqui en jetant un regard réfrigérant à Orihime qui l'admiré en poussant des petits « Kyaaa il est trop chou !» toutes les cinq minutes.

-Moi j'dis qui faut tous leur éclaté la gueule à ces radins du sucre ! Déclara Grimmjow avec aplomb. Tous avec moi pour foutre le feu à leurs baraque de merde, yeah !

-Bon on fait une dernière maison et on rentre, sa vous va ? Proposa Ichigo lui aussi excédé par le comportement des gens et en particulier de celui de Grimmjow, qui devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable autant niveau caractère que sexuellement parlant depuis qu'il lui avait promit qu'il serait nue sous son déguisement.

Chad quand à lui, réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de manger le plus discrètement possible la barre chocolaté qu'une des petite vieilles lui avait donné sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoive. C'est pas qu'il était égoïste, au contraire c'était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, mais quand même…Un kinder Bueno sa ne se partage pas ! Question de principe.

Le groupe se dirigea donc d'un pas trainant vers l'immense bâtisse. À vrai dire, celle-ci ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à une maison et cela n'inspirait pas du tout Ichigo qui trouvait que cette demeure avait quelque chose de…lugubre.

-Bon, dit Rukia, qui appuie sur la sonnette cette fois ?

-Moi ! hurla Grimmjow très impatient à l'idée de découvrir son prochain « adversaire ».

-hors de question que tu foutes la merde encore une fois ! Protesta Ichigo. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui m'y colle mais le prochain qui moufte je lui en mets une, c'est clair ?

Un petit « oui » sortit du groupe. Comme quoi, se retrouver devant une citrouille en rogne devait avoir quelque chose de très terrifiant.

Ichigo sonna donc à la porte mais hélas pour eux c'était un piège. Une trappe s'ouvrit à même le sol et tout ce petit monde fût aspiré dans un ce trou noir. Sauf Orihime, dont les deux airbags avaient visiblement du mal à rentrer mais elle finit quand même par réussir à être happé par le piège machiavélique du propriétaire des lieux qui depuis son poste de contrôle ultra sophistiqué ricanait joyeusement, heureux de voir que son piège avait si bien fonctionné. Mais après tout c'est normal. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui, ces inventions ne pouvaient être que parfaites elles aussi non ? Enfin il allait pouvoir tester ces produits sur ces tout nouveaux jeunes cobayes fraîchement tombés dans la gueule du loup. Autant dire qu'il allait bien s'amuser !

Mais revenons en aux jeunes cobayes en question…Ceux-ci se trouvaient actuellement enfermés dans une grande cage métallique qu'ils dégommèrent sans peine à grands coups de cero. (Puisque contrairement aux arrancars, les shinigamis ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs quand ils sont en guigaï, de plus comme Rukia n'avait plus de soul Candy…Rooh et puis ne chercher pas, c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Pour des réclamations, adressez vous à Kisuke Urahara.) Une fois dehors, ils inspectèrent les lieux et découvrirent un long couloir menant sur 4 sorties différentes, ils se séparèrent donc une fois de plus par groupe de deux, chaque duo prenant une sortie chacun. Grimmjow et Ichigo s'engouffrèrent dans la sortie la plus au Sud, traversant à toute allure un long couloir aux murs roses et aux chandeliers en or mais ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une immense porte blanche à la poignée en forme de…de…

-Oh putain ! S'exclama Ichigo en fixant d'un air consterné ladite poignée en or massif et dont la forme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un pénis.

- Quel forme très intéressante tu ne trouves pas Berry ? Ricana Grimmjow. Celui qui habite ici a de sacrés goûts en tout cas. C'est bizarre mais toute cette déco me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un…

-Sa m'étonnerais pas que tu le connaisses… marmonna Ichigo de plus en plus inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir derrière la porte. Bon à toi l'honneur.

Avec un sourire pervers non dissimulé, le bleuté tourna la poignée. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la porte refusa de bouger.

-P'tain non mais c'est quoi c'te bordel encore ? Pesta-t-il en essayant de l'ouvrir avec un cero. Nan mais je rêve, elle n'a pas une seule égratignure en plus !

-Heu…je pourrais peut être…enfin je ne suis pas sur mais…Hésita Ichigo. Peut être qu'il faudrait…

Grimmjow leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, ce qui eu le don de faire rougir la citrouille jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mais je t'en prie Berry, dis-moi comment faire pour ouvrir cette satanée porte toi qui es si malin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'écarta pour laisser le champ libre à Ichigo qui s'avança timidement vers la poignée, le rouge aux joues.

-Vue la forme...je...Je…il faudrait que…

-Oui ? Je t'écoute, va-y, développe ton idée ma p'tite fraise.

-Raaah et puis tu verras !

Et c'est sous le regard médusé de Grimmjow, que Ichigo Kurosaki entreprit de masturber une poignée de porte avec un air on peut plus gêner. Cajolant avec son pouce le bord de la poignée semblable à un gland (j'espère que vous visualisez bien la scène kukuku…) puis caressant de ces doigts fins la colonne dorée avec douceur. Enfin, sentant l'objet chauffé sous ces doigts, il accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à entendre un clic venant du mécanisme de la porte qui s'ouvrit légèrement en grinçant.

Rouge de honte, le rouquin lâcha la poignée d'un air horrifié, comme si il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il avait fait avait mit à nue certaines choses qu'il aurait voulu absolument garder secrètes. Désespéré, il se tourna vers Grimmjow dans l'espoir que celui-ci est mal interprété son geste et avait tout simplement cru qu'il cherchait un mécanisme d'ouverture sur cette fichue poignée, mais ces espérances furent balayées en une fraction de seconde quand il vit la mine des plus réjouie qu'affichait son amant le regardant comme si il avait fait la découverte du siècle.( Ce qui en un sens était le cas…)

-Mais dis moi Ichi…Je savais pas que tu possédais un esprit aussi mal tourné ! S'exclama Grimmjow dont les yeux exorbités luisaient d'une lueur coquine qui semblait le supplier de lui infliger le même traitement. Je suis sur le cul devant tant d'ingéniosité ! Surtout venant de toi, c'était inimaginable.

-Oh sa va hein ! Je ne suis pas aussi coincé que tu le penses, bougonna la citrouille de mauvaise grâce.

-Ah sa j'avais remarqué figure toi. Bordel s'que j'aurais aimé me retrouver à la place de cette poigné de porte !

-Hein ? Nan mais sa suffit les conneries ! Aller on entre, je veux me barrer le plus vite possible d'ici moi.

-C'est sa, c'est sa…T'inquiète pas j'en ai pas finis avec toi ma p'tite fraise…Tu vas voir quand on sera à la maison !

Ichigo réprima un frisson à l'idée de ce que le bleuté allait lui faire subir une fois rentré chez eux, les voisins d'à côté iront surement encore se plaindre à la police du boucan qu'ils feront. À cette pensé, il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un mince sourire ce qui n'échappa à Grimmjow qui ne se priva pas de lui en faire la remarque quand ils se décidèrent enfin à passer le pas de la porte.

À peine l'eurent-ils franchit, que déjà Ichigo sut qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Devant eux se tenait un énorme lit King size aux dimensions des plus impressionnantes avec en prime des draps noirs en soie_, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose c'est qu'on les souille d'une substance blanche_ pensa le roux qui se baffa mentalement en maudissant sa seconde nature. Il ne put s'empêcher une fois de plus de rougir violement en apercevant des objets dont l'utilisation ne faisait aucun doute, trônant majestueusement sur une commode d'une blancheur immaculée. Mais le pire restait quand même les diverses caméras qui étaient positionnées aux quatre coins de la pièce rectangulaire pour ne pas perdre une seule miette du spectacle.

Tout cet attirail digne des meilleurs films pornos ne sembla pas déranger le moins du monde Grimmjow qui se contenta de lâcher un « tch' ! » significatif en voyant les caméras qui filmaient le moindre de ces déplacements à travers la pièce.

-Euh Grimm, sa me plaît vraiment pas de rester ici. Viens allons nous en…Dit Ichigo en lui prenant le bras pour le guider vers la sortie.

-Ok j'veux bien, de toute façon c'est un cul de sac donc autant revenir sur nos pas et prendre une autre sortie, de préférence pas celle qu'a pris l'ananas.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que la porte de referma d'un coup sec sur elle-même et qu'un léger gaz rose envahie la pièce, faisant fortement tousser le shinigami et l'arrancar.

Le gaz finit par s'estompé, laissant place à un silence de mort dans la pièce. Silence qui fût brisé par la voix légèrement enroué de Grimmjow demandant à Ichigo Si il allait bien, mais le rouquin ne répondit pas et seule sa cage thoracique se soulevant à un rythme régulier indiquait qu'il était toujours vivant. Debout au milieu de la pièce, le visage baissé et des mèches lui tombant devant les yeux, Ichigo Kurosaki affichait un bien étrange sourire que le bleuté ne lui avait jamais vu, un sourire des plus…pervers ? Non impossible ! Sa petite fraise était bien trop prude en apparence pour afficher une telle expression dans un moment pareille. Mais alors pourquoi une telle attitude ?

-Ichi…Ichigo répond moi, tu vas bien ? How j'te cause crétin de shinigami ! S'énerva t-il en le secouant comme un prunier.

Ses yeux n'eurent pas le temps de voir venir la main qui le frappa en pleins torse et qui le projeta avec une force surhumaine sur le lit. Le souffle coupé, il vit avec stupéfaction Ichigo venir vers lui en roulant des hanches et en abaissant lentement la fermeture éclair de son costume, dévoilant un torse légèrement halé que notre bleuté ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir déposé de nombreux suçons avec ou sans le consentement de sa moitié.

-Grimmjoooow….J'ai telleeeemeeeent envie de toooooi…Gémit Ichigo d'une voix sensuelle. Baise-moi !

-Ichi…Euh je sais pas si c'est la poignée de porte qui t'as rendu comme sa mais je ne crois pas non plus que ce soit le moment de…Il n'eu pas le loisir de finir sa phrase car une main s'était violement abattu contre sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. (Comme quoi Grimmjow n'as vraiment pas inventé le fil à coupé le beurre T_T)

-Alors Grimmjow, dit Ichigo d'une voix menaçante, toi t'as le droit de me chauffé n' importe où et n'importe quand mais moi quand je veux faire l'amour tu te refuses à moi ?

-Sa n'as rien à voir ! Réussi à articuler le bleuté. Nous sommes dans une situation critique avec un connard qui nous observe depuis plusieurs heures déjà à travers ses putains de caméra, alors excuse moi mais je ne suis pas très chaud pour ce genre de plan là tu vois !

-Oh ! Alors c'est le fait d'être observé qui te dérange ? Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais tellement bien m'occuper de toi que tu les oublieras bien vite ces caméras.

-Mais reprend tes esprits bordel ! Tu vois bien que c'est pas le moment de…Oh putain j'ai compris ! C'est à cause de cette saloperie de gaz ! Enfoiré, qu'est-ce-que t'as fait à mon Ichigo ! Rugit-il en direction des caméras. (Et ben il en aura mit du temps à comprendre…)

Mais ces menaces se transformèrent vite en plaintes quand il sentit la bouche d'Ichigo se refermer autour de sa verge, commençant à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient sous les gémissements de Grimmjow qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire lâcher prise tout en résistant aux vagues de plaisir qui le submergeait de plus en plus. Mais se souvenant des caméras, il réussit à s'arracher de l'emprise du shinigami qui se jeta sauvagement sur lui dans l'espoir de le maîtriser et de pouvoir profiter de son corps, qu'il soit consentant ou non.

-Ichigo reprend toi ! Essaya de le raisonner Grimmjow. Putain non !

Le rouquin venait de s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe avec un petit cri d'extase, roulant frénétiquement des hanches pour qu'il le prenne plus en profondeur. Complètement perdu, Grimmjow observait le visage extatique de son shinigami dont les miaulements de plaisir se faisaient de plus en plus forts à mesure que son sexe frottait contre sa prostate. Décidément cette fraise (ou devrait-on dire citrouille dans le cas présent) le rendait fou, surtout que lui aussi commençait à se perdre progressivement dans la luxure. Et ça c'était mauvais…très mauvais ! Ils ne pouvaient absolument pas se permettre de faire ce genre de chose alors qu'un type complètement fêlé était en train de les épié. Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait sa fierté ! Mais comment…Oui, comment pouvait t-il résister à cette créature de rêve dont les gémissements lui faisait irrémédiablement perdre le contrôle ? C'était tout bonnement impossible pour le bleuté qui sentait l'intimité d'Ichigo se resserrer autour se sa verge à mesure que le plaisir atteignait son apogée. Bordel, avait-on idée d'avoir une telle voix? Comment il faisait pour se maîtriser lui après, hein ? Le peu de self-control de Grimmjow partit en fumée à l'instant où il vit la main d'Ichigo aller et venir sur son propre sexe pour se donner plus de plaisir. Résolu, il le retourna brutalement sous lui et entreprit de le pilonner violement en se délectant d'entendre les gémissements de son amant se transformées en cris pure jouissance. Oui… jamais il ne pourrait résister à Ichigo, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

De son côté, le propriétaire des lieux observait avec attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ces yeux. Prenant frénétiquement des notes dans un carnet rose intitulé « _Les petites expériences de Sazel Aporro Grantz. »_

_-_D'après mon sens de l'observation absolument magnifique et infaillible, il semblerait que ma brume érotique soit plus efficace sur les shinigamis que sur les arrancars. Hum…voilà qui est très intéressant…Il n'y a que moi pour avoir eu l'idée aussi géniale d'introduire mon QG chez ces stupides humains. En plus j'ai droit à des cobayes de choix aujourd'hui, Ichigo Kurosaki et sa petite bande, hi hi hi ! Même ce traître de Grimmjow est tombé dans ma souricière, vraiment c'est incroyable qu'un scientifique aussi intelligent que moi puisse exister. Je suis génial, je suis beau, je suis magnifique ! Ah et je suis aussi….

Bon, je crois que nous allons le laisser dans ces délires mégalomaniaques et nous intéressé plutôt au cas de la princesse des cruches (mais attention parce que si t'es méchant avec elle : Coup de l'épingle à cheveux dans ta gueule ! D'accord j'avoue elle était nulle celle là…) et du justicier masqué Batulquiqui alias Aspirine-sama alias Ulquiorra schiffer, cuatro espada et seul être de l'univers à pouvoir pulvérisé Byakuya au concours du meilleur regard qui vous congèle sur place.

Nos deux protagonistes étaient actuellement dans une grande salle aux dallages rose et blanc. Devant eux, une table d'opération et un bac ou reposait divers instruments de chirurgie plus inquiétants les uns que les autres trônaient au centre de la pièce. Batulquiqui et la princesse des cruches voulurent repartirent dans la direction opposé, Aspirine-sama jugeant que cette mise en scène était sans doute un piège ou une blague de mauvais goût et que par conséquent il n'était pas utile de perdre son temps dans cette mise en scène dont le style lui rappelait vaguement une certaine personne qu'il préférerait oublier et qui lui donner encore des sueurs froides.

Mais au moment de se diriger vers la sortie, deux choses non identifié bondirent devant eux en leurs coupant le passage vers leurs salut.

-Booooooooonzoooooouuuur les cobayes ! Cancana la chose ronde et horriblement moche en se plantant devant la sortie. Commeeent sa vaaaaaaa ?

-Nous sooooommes les lumiiiiiinaaaaa et nous allons bien biiiien nous occuper de vooouuus ! Ricana la deuxième aussi moche que la première

-Poussez-vous créatures inférieures. Déclara platement Batulquiqui en réajustant légèrement son masque de chauve-souris.

-Silence sale traître ! Hurlèrent-elles en cœur. On veut que la rouquine aux gros seins aille s'allonger sur la table d'opération !

-Ooooooh qu'elles sont mignonnes ! S'extasia Orihime. Mais se sera avec grand plaisir messieurs les Lumina.

-Humaine…

-Non non non, ne t'inquiète pas Ulqui-chou ! Ces braves créatures veulent juste que nous jouons avec elles. Après tout, elles ont quand même eu l'immense bonté de nous attendre ici !

-Mais c'est parce qu'elles nous ont tendue un pie…

-J'arrive messieurs les Lumina! Hurla la rousse en courant vers la table d'opération. Youpi ! On va bien s'amuser !

Intérieurement mortifié, Batulquiqui observa la princesse des cruches s'allonger avec enthousiasme sur la table d'opération et rire niaisement quand les bestioles lui sanglèrent les poignets ainsi que les chevilles en lui disant de bouger le moins possible pendant la durée de l'opération.

-Bon on commence par quoi frérot ? La tête ?

-très bonne idée sœurette ! File moi la scie de résection on va commencer par les tempes, c'est la partie la plus tendre d'après le maître.

-Ah mais faudrait l'anesthésié avant tu ne crois pas ?

- Pas la peine. Cette humaine est tellement stupide qu'elle ne se rendra même pas compte que nous sommes en train de lui charcuté la tête.

Les créatures se mirent donc à l'œuvre sous l'œil toujours impassible de Batulquiqui, choqué (intérieurement toujours) par la stupidité de la rousse. D'ailleurs il l'était tellement qu'il se reçut même une giclée de sang en pleine face sans broncher.( fans-girls d'Ulquiorra: Naaaaaaoooooon son magnifique visage tellement ennuyeux qu'il en devient super sexy et qui nous donne envie de lui faires des cochonneries pour le faire pleuré a été souillé par ce sang impur ! À mort la gourdasse ! Elle doit payer pour cet affront ! Je vous en prie chère auteure, vengez-nous ! Pour le bien de la Team Ulquiqui ! L'auteure : N'ayez crainte braves gens ! Je m'occupe personnellement de lui faire payer cette infamie…Mouahahaha !)

-Hi hi hi sa chatouille. S'esclaffa-t-elle quand un des lumina lui troua la boite crânienne avec sa perceuse avant d'y passé une sonde.

-Scalpel.

-À tes ordres frérot !

-Écarteurs.

-Bien frérot !

-Pince.

-Tout de suite frérot !

L'opération durait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand soudain….

-Sa y est on a réussi sœurette ! Après avoir bataillé sans relâche contre toute cette graisse crânienne, j'ai enfin trouvé son cerveau ! (Mais si ! Ne dit-on pas que le cerveau est un muscle ? C'est le même principe que pour le corps, si on ne fait pas un minimum de sport on attrape des cuisses flasques et un ventre tout mou. Et ben pour le cerveau c'est pareil ! Si on l'utilise jamais, forcément faut pas s'étonner qu'après y est du gras autour. La logique chers lecteurs ! La lo-gi-que.)

- Hé ben il n'est pas très gros le pauvre petit. Limite si on ne devrait pas le mettre en couveuse…

-Mais pousse toi j'vois rien !

L'un des lumina se décala pour laisser le champ libre à sa complice qui se pencha au bord du gouffre en tentant d'apercevoir avec l'aide d'une lampe torche, le minuscule cerveau reposant sur une épaisse couche de graisse.

-Alors ? Tu vois quelque chose ? Lui demanda son frère en bondissant sur place.

-Raaaah attend frérot, c'est profond là dedans ! En plus y'a pleins de neurones de déconnectés.

-Bon dépêche toi ! N'oublie pas que nous devons rendre notre rapport au Maître dans moins de trente minutes.

-Ah sa y est ! Je vois quelque chose ! Y'a un truc qui est écrit sur l'un des neurones….Made…in…China…Oooh va y note dans le rapport !

-je note « Cerveau fabriqué en Chine » le maître sera content.

- Oui très content, oh ! Y'a un autre truc de marqué ! Kuro…saki-Kun…Ouai c'est bien marqué « Kurosaki-Kun ». Incroyable ! C'est écrit la même chose sur tous les autres neurones ! Note, note frangin !

-Je note « cerveau gangrené au Kurosaki-Kun ».

- Ah, j'ai l'impression que l'un des neurones est moins abimé que les autres. Il est écrit je cite « Je n'ai même pas su venir en aide à Kurosaki-Kun en détruisant le Hogyoku alors que je me suis exprès laissé kidnappé par Ulquiqui. Suis-je donc si inutile que ça ? » J'ai l'impression qu'il s 'agit du seul neurone encore intact qu'elle possède, quelle chance ! Vas-y note frangin, c'est la découverte du siècle !

-Je note « a eu une mince prise de conscience concernant son inutilité dans la série » Peut-être y a-t-il encore un espoir qui sait…

-Impossible frangin ! Tu sais très bien la réputation qu'elle a.

-Bon tu vois autre chose ?

-mh…Ah ! Encore un message, « Ne meurs pas, Kurosaki-kun ! Tu n'es pas obligé de gagner...Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à essayer...Mais... s'il te plaît... Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessé ! "

-Je note « Essaye d'empêcher le héros de l'histoire de se battre alors que le sort du monde entier est entre ces mains et qu'il s'agit d'un shonen manga»

-Oui et tu peux aussi rajouter « A des prédispositions pour la mièvrerie et l'idéalisme d'une personne » Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Comment…Oui, comment font certains fans de Bleach pour l'aimer ?

-Mais soeurette, c'est justement pour sa que nous sommes là ! Notre maître est en train de faire des recherches dessus et a justement besoins de comprendre la psychologie de cette fille pour percer les mystères qui entourent cette catégorie de fans.

-Oooh, d'accord ! Il est intelligent notre maître !

-Oui, il rend service à la communauté de Bleach. Bon je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, reste plus qu'à tout remettre à sa place.

Les lumina recousirent donc le cerveau d'Orihime qui depuis le début de l'opération s'amusait à faire des bulles de salive avec sa bouche et à compter les moutons. Quand ils la libérèrent enfin, elle prit un air déçue mais leurs assura qu'elle avait été très contente d'avoir pu contribuer à leurs recherches et que c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait vraiment utile en tant que gourdasse de laboratoire.

Ulquiorra quand à lui, contemplait la scène de manière stoïque. Définitivement navré par la stupidité de la rousse…

Passons maintenant au cas d'Iceberg-Man et de sa sœur si vous le voulez bien…

Chappy et la sorcière se trouvaient actuellement dans une grande salle circulaire où plusieurs colonnes étaient entreposées autour. Sur chacune d'entre elles était gravé en lettres rose le nom des candidats participant au grand jeu « Questions pour un Cobaye » écrit en grandes lettes capitales (également roses) au centre de la pièce.

-Mais...Mais c'est Renji et Chad ! S'exclama Rukia en apercevant le shinigami qui discutait ou plutôt monologué (heu...sa se dit ?)Avec le mexicain au fond de la salle.

-Rukia ! S'exclama celui-ci en l'apercevant. Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? On avait pourtant prit deux directions opposées !

-Abarai ! Que faites-vous là à bayer aux corneilles ! Dépêchez-vous de trouver la sortie au lieu de perdre votre temps en palabres inutiles.

-Mais capitaine les portes se sont refermées juste après notre arrivée ! Il est impossible de sortir d'ici.

- Comment ? S'écria Iceberg-man horrifié en se tournant vers l'entrée.

En effet, la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés était maintenant scellée et un écriteau où été écrit « Expérience en cours, ne pas déranger. » y était à présent accroché.

-Mais quand cet enfer s'arrêtera t-il enfin ? Murmura Byakuya désespéré de constater qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant plus aucun moyen de sortir de cette maison de fous.

_Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît_, retentit une voix off à travers les haut parleurs disposés on ne sait où dans la salle, _le grand jeu « Questions pour un Cobaye » va commencer dans quelques instants. Veuillez rejoindre vos colonnes respectives._

-Nan mais et puis quoi encore ? Tu t'crois où là pauv'tâche ? Beugla Renji. T'as intérêt à nous libérer et tout de suite sinon je t'envoie Zabimaru entre les deux yeux moi, tu vas voir !

Il y eu un lourd silence puis…

_Fous ssallez M'obéir ET TOUT TE SOUITE ! JA ! Sinon Che fous promet que che fous gass TOUS ! Ist das Klar, band schmutzige kleine shit ?_

-Heu…Il a dit quoi là ? demanda Renji dans l'oreille de Rukia.

- Je pense que cela signifie « Est-ce que c'est clair bandes de sales petits merdeux »

-Aaah d'accooord !

_EXCEKOUTION !_

_3 minutes plus tard…_

_Bien…c'est merveilleux tout le monde est prêt. Hum, veuillez m'excuser pour tout à leur mais mes origines ont tendance à refaire surface en cas de stress intense._

-Oh mais y a pas de mal vous savez. Dit Renji d'une toute petite voix. Et sinon ce jeu, il consiste en quoi ?

_J'allais y venir mes chers petits cobayes. Je vais devoir vous posez une question chacun et le but du jeu et d'y répondre correctement. Après quoi, vous pourrez tous rentrer chez vous !_

-Et quels genres de questions est-ce ? Demanda suspicieusement Byakuya.

_Patience, patience…Commençons tout d'abord voulez-vous ? Bien, toi là !_

-M..moi ? Couina Rukia.

_Nan le pape…Mais bien sur que c'est toi petite bécasse ! Réponds à ma question : Combien l'association des femmes Shinigamis t'as t-elle payé en échange des photos que tu as prise montrant Renji Abarai en pleine activité intensive sous la douche ? _

_-_QUOI ? S'exclama Renji abasourdie par cette découverte.

Iceberg-man en fût lui aussi tellement choqué, que ces yeux s'agrandirent de deux millimètres. Un nouveau record dans l'histoire de la soul society !

-Mais…Mais j'ignore totalement de quoi vous voulez parler ! S'insurgea t-elle. Je…Je…

_Tut tut tut ! Mauvaise réponse ! De toute façon mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne : Plus vite vous répondrez à mes questions, plus vite vous partirez. Alors, combien ?_

-5 376 yens*. Dit honteusement Rukia en baissant la tête. Plus le poster collector de Chappy en édition limité.

_Bien ! Merci d'avoir répondue, passons maintenant à…toi là, avec ta tête d'ananas ! _

-Hein ? Sursauta Renji en clignant stupidement des yeux.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu glisses des chocolats à la menthe sur le Bureau de ton capitaine tout les samedis quand il n'est pas là, sans jamais lui dire que c'est toi ? _

-Qu…Quoi ? Non mais comment vous êtes au courant de…

-Abarai !

Renji rougit furieusement quand son regard croisa celui bleu marine de son capitaine qui le fixé maintenant d'une drôle de manière.

_Alors ? _Demanda sournoisement la voix.

-P…Parce que sinon je n'ose pas…Répondit-il en évitant de le regarder.

_Et pourquoi cela ? _

_-_Hé ! On avait dit une seule question chacun !

Il y eu un petit silence puis la voix bougonna un « et merde, je me suis fais avoir ! »Avant de reprendre la parole le plus simplement du monde…

_Bon, passons maintenant au cobaye suivant…Toi ! Oui toi là, avec tes grands airs et ton costume ridicule de lapin ! _

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi ! S'offusqua Iceberg-man.

_Ouai, ouai bien sur…Alors explique-moi pourquoi est ce que un capitaine aussi beau gosse que toi et qui a quasiment (sauf l'auteure, c'est une irréductible) toutes les femmes à ces pieds, garde précieusement sous clé dans un coffre fort blindé en titane avec un mécanisme de fléchettes empoisonnées intégré et qui se déclenche si quelqu'un s'approche d'un peu trop près, un album contenant des photos de Renji Abarai dans des situations plus que douteuses ? Ah ah ! Petit coquin, tu croyais que je n'avais pas vue cette lueur dans tes yeux en apprenant que de nouvelles photos de lui ont été mise en circulation ? Jaloux va ! _

La Soul Society retient son souffle. Non ce n'est pas possible…Il n'allait quand même pas…Et si ! Ces yeux se sont ouverts de 4 millimètres de plus que le seuil de normalité Byakuyesque ! 4 millimètres mesdames et messieurs ! Ce jour est à marqué d'une pierre blanche !

-Je ne tolérerais aucun manque de respect à mon encontre. Craint mon courroux esprit démoniaque, Chire Senbonsakura ! dit t-il en allant mettre la main ou se situait normalement son sabre.

Justement, il était en guigaï…Et en guigaï on n'a pas de sabre et encore moins de bankaï…

_BWHAHAHAHA ! C'est pathétique ! Ben alors j'attends, où est donc ton bankaï ? _

_-_Grrrr…

_Aloooors ? _

-….Je ne dirais rien.

_Vraiment ? _

-non.

_En es-tu sur ? _

-Oui.

_Très bien…_

_-_Comment sa très bien ?

_Et bien c'est très bien !_

-Non pas très bien, je n'ai pas répondue à votre question stupide_. _

_Oui, oui j'avais compris._

_-…._

…_._

_-…._

…

_-PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ! SI JE LES ACHETES A CETTE MAUDITE ASSOCIATION C'EST PARCE QUE PREMIEREMENT JE REFUSE QUE DES INDIVIDUS LUBRIQUES METTENT LA MAIN DESSUS ET DEUXIEMENT PARCE CE QUE SA M'EXCITE, VOILÀ T'ES CONTENT ?_

_Oh oui très ! _

De toute sa longue vie, Renji Abarai n'avait jamais vu son capitaine perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Même après que Yachiru ai redécoré son manoir…Mais le voir COMME SA et pour des photos hot le concernant en plus, c'était trop !

L'ananas momifié s'évanouit donc dans un immense gésier de sang dût à son hémorragie nasale sous le regard paniqué de Byakuya Kuchiki, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Alors, dernière question pour…Ah oui le mexicain Frankenstein qui parle jamais ! _

_-_J'écoute…Murmura ténébreusement Chad. (Ben quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un murmurer ténébreusement ? Mon chat le fait bien lui pourtant…D'ailleurs je sais même pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à lire ces parenthèses qui ne servent strictement à rien. Tch' ! À ces lecteurs…)

_Alors mon grand ? Qu'est-ce-que sa fait de trahir lâchement ces amis le jour d'Halloween ? _

-…Trahir ?

_Mais si, souviens-toi du Kinder Bueno que t'avais donné l'une des vieilles peaux ! _

-Ah sa …

_Comment sa « Ah sa.. » C'est tout ce que sa t'inspire ? Alors que tes pauvres amis n'avaient rien eu eux ? Monstre !_

-Et bien…

_Non, je n'en ai pas finis avec toi ! Alors enflure, qu'as-tu ressentis en croquant dans ce délicieux kinder Bueno avec son cœur fondant aux noisettes et sa gaufrette croustillante enrobée de chocolat irrésistible ?_

-Chad ! S'exclama Rukia les larmes aux yeux. Comment as-tu pu nous faire sa ! Nous sommes pourtant amis ! Comment as-tu pu trahir notre confiance ?

-Mais je…

_Alors Chad ? Qu'as-tu pensé en faisant cet acte cruel et mesquin ? Répond ! _

-Ben que ça avait bon goût.

…

-…

_Ah._

-Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

_Euh…_

_- ? _

_*tousse* Oui bon, heu... « Question pour un cobaye » c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir participé au grand jeu, vous avez gagné ce superbe prix qu'est la liberté ! À très bientôt pour une nouvelle émission toujours plus bête et toujours plus fun ! _

- Et pour Ichigo et les autres ? L'interrompis Rukia.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe personnellement de ramener Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans leurs appartements, surtout Kurosaki en faite vu qu'il ne pourra plus marcher pendant au moins deux bonnes semaines. Quand aux autres, ils vous attendent déjà à l'entrée. Sur ce, adios ! _

Une trappe s'ouvrit alors à même le sol et les aspira… (Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un truc ?)

Bref après s'être fait aspiré, Ils se retrouvèrent miraculeusement devant la porte d'entrée où les attendait déjà Batulquiqui et la Greluche rousse avec un pansement autour de la tête.

-Ben Orihime qu'est- ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'inquiéta Rukia en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais celle-ci se contenta juste de la regarder en bavant.

-C'est une longue Histoire…Répondit Ulquiorra à sa place.

- Bon on y va ? S'exclama Renji pressé de partir d'ici pour pouvoir avoir enfin une discussion en tête à tête avec son capitaine qu'il trouvait de plus en plus appétissant avec son costume de lapin.

-Et les autres ? Demanda froidement Batulquiqui.

-Ils les ramènent chez eux, on n'a pas à s'en faire.

-…

Et c'est ainsi que la bande (presque) au complet réussit à repartir saine et sauve avec certes quelques séquelles et des sacs de bonbons vides, mais de bonne humeur.

Bonus ! 

Le lendemain matin, à Karakura, l'on pu entendre un long hurlement semblable à celui que pousse un hollow en rut, quand Ichigo Kurosaki tenta de se lever hors de son lit pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Orihime devint l'amie proche de Wonderwice et aujourd'hui encore ils se baveront mutuellement dessus sous les yeux aveugles et attendris de Kaname Tousen

L'identité de la voix resta à jamais inconnue mais on soupçonne l'auteure d'avoir participé aux sombres desseins du scientifique fou dans un but purement lucratif…et onéreux (l'auteure : c'est faux ! Et puis de toute façon vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Ha ha !)

Cette fic fût publié sur ce site mais fût aussitôt censuré pour son contenu incitant à la violence et à la débauche.

*Environ : 50 euros

* * *

><p><strong>….Je sais même pas quoi mettre comme commentaire de fin…<strong>

**Heu, c'était si nul que sa ? C'EST SA HEIN ? C'ETAIT COMPLETEMENT NAZE !**

**Grimmjow : Moi perso y'a que la partie lemon que j'ai aimé ! Même si franchement c'était court…**

**Ouai mais c'est une fic humoristique alors un lemon sa auras tendance à être superflue dans ce genre de cas et puis en même temps t'es un gros pervers alors…**

**Grimmjow : Moi ? Mais pas du tout !**

**Bon j'vous laisse, mon cerveau est complètement HS…ET ON N'OUBLIE PAS LA BOUFFE DE L'AUTEURE BANDE D'INGRATS !**


End file.
